Fiesta
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Todo lo que puede suceder en una alocada noche


Personajes es de clamp

Historia es de esta joven morbosa =)

* * *

-----FIESTA----

-Mierda., que buena fiesta.- Escuche que comentaba mi mejor amigo que en estos momentos me pasaba una lata de cerveza

Yo pensaba realmente no que fuera buena, si no mas bien que fuera un caos, no me importa en lo absoluto, ya he visto de todo, viejas todas borrachas, drogadas y cogiendo sin impórtales que todo el mundo las estuviera viendo, grabando y tomando fotos

- ¿Y tu novia?.- Pregunte secamente mientras pasaba ese líquido amargo vital para mi cuerpo

- Mi novia, pues creo que esta...- Cheque entonces que mi cómplice de borrachera como de peleas, no tenia ni puta idea donde estaba su mujer, asi que opte por localizarla también

- Oh madre de dios, sabia que no tenia que traer a esas dos jóvenes a estos lugares.- Me señalaba el lugar donde estaba su novia junto a otra chica

- Calla….te E….ri….ol.- Quería decirle más cosas, pero mi cuerpo se tenso y mi mente dejo de pensar en cosas razonables, puesto que mi mirada se poso en lo mas hermoso, maravilloso, espectacular que puede existir en este pueblo, ciudad, estado, país, continente, mundo y si supiera que hubiera vida en otro planeta hasta eso también lo agrego. Sentí como me jalo para estar enfrente de de ambas chicas

- Mi amor.- Musito Tomoyo Daiduoji y vi, como le plantaba un beso para nada casto a mi amigo y este nada perezoso lo correspondió, decidí voltear y darles la privacidad que deberían tener

- Oigan, joder, vayan hacer sus porquerías a otros lados, no quiero volver a toparme a mi prima semidesnuda ni a ti.- Esa vulgar pero a la vez angelical voz, era ni mas ni menos, la de la chica que me trae loco, la chica por la cual vine a esta fiesta mas que por droga o por alcohol, mi amada Sakura Kinomoto

- Ay Sakurita, cuando nos haz visto así.- Dijo Eriol con aire según el de joven inocente

- No me hagas hablar ni recordar, que aun siento que debería cambiar el colchón de mi habitación.- Mi flor de cerezo arrugo un poco su seño

Nuestros amigos rieron ante tal respuesta.- Bueno, entonces nos vamos, Shaoran cuida a mi prima por favor.- Y Tomoyo solo me guiño el ojo y fue arrastrada por Eriol, a no se donde, pero lo más seguro es para tener su encuentro intimo, malditos suertudotes

- Shaoran.- Voltee hacia donde estaba Sakura, se veía sumamente sexy, esa falda negra, esas botas, esa blusa, ella, maldita sea, cierto punzación estaba sintiendo en mi pantalón, tranquilízate,por lo que respire profundamente

- ¿Te diviertes?- Me cuestiono

- Pues… si algo así y ¿tu?- Vaya, no se como puedo ser tan tímido con ella, cuando demonios son una persona que no le teme a nada, pero Sakura me intimida en todos los sentidos

- La verdad es que no mucho.- Dejo su bebida en la mesa y puso una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra sujetando su barbilla, y para mi peor desgracia, se estaba mordiendo el labio, quería hacerme desfallecer.- Mmmm hay que hacer algo divertido no crees

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?.- Realmente yo podría proponerle muchas cosas, en demasía

No me dijo nada, solo me sonrió y me tomo de mi brazo y me jalo, estábamos caminando por toda la casa que bueno mas bien era como una mansión, debo decir, que es bueno tener amigos que son demasiados ricos, nos quedamos enfrente de una habitación. Sakura cercioró que no hubiera nada dentro de ella, después me empujo para que entrara, estaba un poco oscuro el lugar, pero podía verla y joder, ella se vea más deseable que nunca

Y antes que pudiera decir algo, de por que madres estábamos en este lugar, me beso, por dios, y que beso, no fue nada tímido, a pesar de que era el primero que nos dábamos, fue uno lleno de lujuria, deseo, fue excito, su lengua, sus labios, sus dientes al morderme levemente, se separo un poco de mi y vi una sonrisa maliciosa que nunca le había visto, pero me encanto

- Yo….- Lo admito me quede estúpido, no sabia que decirle después de ese estupendo beso, escuche la risita de Sakura.- Perdona, es que... woow

- Me gustas Shaoran.- Esa respuesta, me dejo inmovilizado, pero algo en mi interior iba creciendo eso es ¿ser feliz?, sentía que explotaría de alegría, yo, Shaoran Lee, el que las viejas solo son objetos, que imbécil he sido, ahora yo era el objeto de ella, solo de ella, y si quisiera lo seria por siempre.

Entonces la vi, mi lindo flor estaba quitándome mi playera, sonreí, ohh si, esta fiesta será recordada, por que Sakura Kinomoto será mía, sin esperar un segundo mas, la tome de la cintura haciendo un poco de presión a lo cual ella solo me ronroneo y levante su blusa, tocando su piel, que si, como yo lo había imaginado muchas veces era bestialmente suave y perfecto, estaba respirando agitadamente, y sus senos subían a ese compás, y no tarde en colocar mi boca en uno de ellos, mientras mi mano tocaba el otro, maravilloso

Estuvimos un rato, donde solo eran caricias, besos, que para mi, era la gloria, pero me detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Estaba un poco extrañado o mas bien mucho, ante tal acto

Pero no la note para nada arrepentida.- Hay algo que quiero saber.-Asentí ya que la verdad no estaba en un buen momento para poder articular alguna pinche palabra

- ¿Cuánto lo deseas?- Vaya esa pregunta no la esperaba, aunque tampoco esperaba poder besarla y tocarla por lo menos no esta noche a menos claro que hoy me tocara una sesion con mi mano amiga

- No existe palabra para describir todo lo que siento por ti, la tome de los hombros colocándola entre la pared y yo, no solo te deseo Sakura, si la palabra que mas se asemeje a lo que siento por ti es amor, entonces si es así, yo Te amo.-

Me tomo mi cara y pensé que me besaría, por lo que cerré los ojos, esperando tal contacto, pero no apareció, solo escuche como me susurraba en el oído.- Sabes... yo también te amo.- Y si cuando me dijo que le gustaba era feliz, bueno ante tal respuesta la felicidad se volvió un estallido de millones de emociones, no se, como describirlo es algo que te llena algo que te hace pensar que nada importa, solo nosotros y este amor

Nos deshicimos de la ropa que nos estorbaba, vi que ella no se como, traía en la mano un condón, además de bonita, inteligente.

Entre en ella, era mágico, no, era y es celestial, si , ohh por dios que si, éramos perfectos juntos, su manos tocándome, como yo a ella, sus gemidos, los míos, las embestidas, las poses, todo, aunque tal vez para muchos pareceríamos unos pinches sexopatas, me importaba una mierda el que dijeran, aunque bueno no es algo que fuera a contar, por que desearían estar en mi posición, y se imaginarían a Sakura, como la estoy viendo yo, y eso si que no lo permitiría, por lo menos ya no.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos haciéndolo, no me quejo, pero parecía que mi cuerpo ya no soportaría mas excitación por que me puse mas rígido y empecé a colapsarme, gemí, eso me liberaría a mi y todo lo que yo tenia dentro y me tumbe aun así sin hacerle daño

Escuchaba nuestras respiraciones muy agitadas, contemple a Sakura y ella dirigió su mirada en mi, le sonreí

- Ha sido la mejor fiesta a la que e ido.- Reí ante su comentario y me acerque a ella, le di un pequeño beso en sus labios.- Si, la mejor fiesta de mi vida

Y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Notas Morbosas:

Otro one-shot hahaha me di cuenta que son mas faciles de hacer que una historia xD...

Que puedo decir, tengo tendencias sobre drogas, alcohol y sexo x___x hahaha pero solo en escritura hahaha bueno bueno ya esto no tiene de importancia xD omitamos este fragmento

Me gusta escribir siempre en la forma de como lo ve Shaoran jejeje, como se vio en el primero que hice=) ... hablando de eso, agradezco a las personas que me dejaron un comentario,y lo puso en favoritos ^^ son jodida y extremandamente yeeeeeahhh :D super metal =) hahaha eso que xD...

Por cierto mi segunda hitoria hahaha ya pude escribir mas n__ñ pero antes de subir un cap. decidi terminarla, para no hacer esperar más de la cuenta jejeje

Que esten bien y se cuidan :D

Aios aios =)


End file.
